Alice is a Turk
by OrangeMc
Summary: A story about the Turks and some OC Reno/OC Vincent/OC MY firts story


Alice is a Turk

A Final Fantasy 7 Story

By**K**_irsty_**M**_c_

'**Ok that was a waste of my time we are not supposed to do things like that we are Turks' Said Kirsty jumping out of helicopter. 'Sir must be going crazy or something ya know'. Said Kirsty in a bored voice. **

'**Kirsty could ya give me a hand I can't hold this anymore' Said Jemma holding a gold pleated desk for sir's office. 'NO!' said Kirsty in an angry voice. 'But I can't get it out of the helicopter' cried Jemma.**

'**Get one of the boys to help you then' said Kirsty. 'I would but I'm holding this thingy' said Jemma. Kirsty sighed 'Reno Rude!' Kirsty shouted.**

'**What is it' said Rude looking at Jemma holding the desk. Rude thinking to himself that he should of gust walked back to base. Rude can you help Jemma. Rude just nodded and picked up the desk and walked off.**

'**Happy now Jem Jem' said Kirsty cheerfully. 'You know I don't think Rude like's me' said Jemma in an upset voice. 'Hay where's Reno' Said Kirsty. Kirsty then goes back in to the helicopter to find Reno on the phone.**

**Kirsty goes up to Reno 'WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!' Kirsty shouted in Reno's ear. Reno then cover's his ears. 'I think I've gone def' said Reno. 'Well who are you talking to' said Kirsty 'Sir' said Reno.**

**Kirsty then took the phone from Reno 'Right I'm going to give him a piece of my mind' said Kirsty. 'Who do you think we are your slaves or something' said Kirsty in angry voice. We are suppose to be assignees not your.' Before Kirsty could finish her sentence Reno took the phone back.**

**Reno than switch off the phone 'Are you trying to get fired' said Reno. 'Whatever I'm going now' said Kirsty. Kirsty walked away then Reno said 'See ya later then.'**

**Later that day at the shinra base Kirsty and Jemma were outside 'He's not here yet' said Jemma in moaning voice 'He'll be here soon.......I hope' said Kirsty 'Maybe his found someone else' cried Jemma 'I doubt that' said Kirsty.**

**Reno and Rude then came outside 'What's she crying about now' said Rude 'Vincent' said Kirsty 'You know she can be the new fire alarm she's loud enough' said Reno'.**

'**Oh by the way sir wants to talk to ya Kirsty' said Reno 'Oh fun' said Kirsty. 'VINCENT!' shouted Jemma 'Sorry I'm late I had Hojo business to take care of' said Vincent. Jemma then leaped into Vincent arms.**

**Reno went into sir's office 'Where's Kirsty' said sir 'She's on the phone to someone called Lara' said Reno 'OMG shiny things what does this button do' said Reno. 'RENO NO!' shouted sir 'Don't touch that it will.' Before sir could finish Kirsty walked in 'What do you want' said Kirsty**

'**What does this button do then' saying as Kirsty pushes the button 'Noooo!' said sir 'Well that didn't anything' said Kirsty 'You just blew up my car' said sir.**

'**Well your car had it coming it's well UGLY!' said Kirsty. Kirsty then sat down on the gold desk. 'Kirsty what am I going to do with you' said sir.**

'**Give me a rise and make me head Turkey' said Kirsty happily. Reno then said 'Tseng won't be happy if you took his job he'd probably have a heart attack'. 'I'm only joking guys' said Kirsty 'That's good' said sir. **

**Vincent then came in and said 'H.E.L.P...M.E' said Vincent in a fearful voice. 'Vincent what happened did someone die' said Reno then Vincent said 'No its worse Jemma made me **

**Play ....... hide and seek'.**

'**Oh no not hide and seek how scary' said Kirsty. Anyway Kirsty you will be working solo for a whale. Kirsty then stood up and said. 'But I can't fly or drive'.**

*******Flashback*******

'**Hey Jemma do ya wanna go for a ride' said Kirsty 'No but I will anyways' said Jemma. Kirsty jumped into the helicopter and sat in the driver sat. Jemma hoped in and said 'I didn't know you could fly'.**

'**I can't' said Kirsty happily then 'UHHH....W...HAT' said Jemma '78910 LIFT OFF' said Kirsty. Jemma then said 'Just don't crash' she then sat down. 'Where did you get the **

**Keys?' said Jemma looking at Kirsty.**

'**Well you know when I hugged Reno randomly earlier for no reason uhh well' then Jemma said 'So you picked his pocket in other words' Kirsty then said 'I'm gonna give them back to him it will be like they were never missing'. **

**Then Kirsty hit a mountain a few minutes after. Kirsty jumped out of the helicopter and Jemma followed 'Well Reno might not notice that his keys are missing' said Kirsty.**

*******End of flashback*******

'**Any ways I like working with Jemma' said Kirsty. At that moment someone knocked on sir's door 'Come in' said sir. Then Tseng walked in 'We have a new member of the Turks' said Tseng.**

'**She will be here soon so we get together in the meeting room in five ok' said Tseng Reno and Kirsty nodded. Then Jemma came in and said to Vincent 'Found YOU!'.**

'**I've got to go now Cloud's calling me' said Vincent. Then Vincent jumped out of the window. 'Let's all go to the meeting room and see this dude then' said Reno.**

**They all went into the meeting room and Rude was sat down reading THE WOULDS BEST SUN GLASSES. 'Guess she's not here yet' said Jemma.**

**Reno then sat down by Rude and said 'Maybe this chick we be Rude's wife in the future'. Rude looked at Reno then shoved the magazine in Reno's face.**

**Tseng walked in with the new Turk Kirsty and Jemma gasped then they both shouted 'ALICE!'. **

**Alice**** is a control freak she heats having fun and is a total spoiled sport. 'Oh hey Alice......long time no see' said Kirsty. **

**Jemma and Kirsty thinking 'Things are going to get instating around here'.**

**The next day it was raining and fogy all day back at sir's office he was counting his Pokémon cards which no one knew about. **

**Meanwhile at Kirsty's house Kirsty was still in bed at ****11.30am**

'**Uhhh......what time is it' mumbled Kirsty. The **

**phone then began to ring 'ahrrrrr..........Bad phone turn off' moaned **

**Kirsty then the phone then stopped ringing. 'Goooood phooone' said Kirsty.**

**Then the phone started ringing again 'AHHH' Kirsty got up and answered the phone 'HeLlO' said Kirsty in a very evil voice. 'Ahhh.....what.....did you do to Kirsty' said Jemma on the other end of the phone.**

'**Jemma it is Kirsty.............. WHY DID YOU CALL ME!' said Kirsty. Jemma then said 'It's Ryan he gave me a note saying **

**I'M COMEING and it has a darthwader pitcher on it'.**

'**We will talk at work k' said Kirsty before she put the phone down. 'Now I need to get out of my Chocóbo PJs' said Kirsty. The door bell rung 'Now what' Kirsty walks to the door and opens it.**

**Kirsty's face then goes bright red to find that Reno was standing there and Kirsty was still in her PJs. Kirsty thinking 'Of all people why Reno'.**

'**Nice PJs' said Reno as he walked in 'What do you want' said Kirsty as she closed the door. 'Nothing I was bored so I came to see you' said Reno as jumped on the sofa.**

'**I'm going to get dressed' said Kirsty then she walked into the bedroom. Meanwhile at Jemma's house 'I need to call Vincent I need a bodyguard so Ryan can't get me' said Jemma.**

**Jemma picked up the phone and called Vincent 'Hello I'm in danger I need help' said Jemma 'I'm coming my love' said Vincent.**

**Before Jemma could put the phone down Vincent came in through the window and said 'Your cape man is here' said Vincent.**

**Jemma and Vincent then left and headed for the shinra base. Back at Kirsty's house Kirsty was looking for her Turk uniform her Turk uniform was a skirt with a zip up black hoody and a tie that decals around her neck. **

'**Oh where it is 'said Kirsty Reno then came in 'Are you looking for something' said Reno 'Yes my uniform' said Kirsty looking though her wardrobe.**

'**Oh so you're looking for this' said Reno as he holed up the uniform. Kirsty turned around and looked and the red headed Turk and said 'Give' said Kirsty.**

'**Maybe I don't won't to' said Reno Kirsty tried to grab the uniform from Reno but it failed. 'Damn why do ya have to be so tall' said Kirsty. Reno keeps moving the uniform from side to side up and down.**

**Kirsty then runs to grab uniform but then Reno then moves his arms behind Kirsty 'Having fun' said Reno. Kirsty walks to wardrobe and picks random clothes. Then starts to change 'Reno GET OUT! Shouted Kirsty.**

**Reno walks out 'I'll be in kitchen if you need help getting changed' said Reno**

**Ten Minutes later Kirsty walks into kitchen to find Reno eating all the doughnuts. 'Oh good your ready' said Reno 'Let's go we are sooooooo late' said Kirsty **

'**Tseng and sir won't be happy' sighed Kirsty**

**Later that day at the base Kirsty and Reno walked thought the door and they where drenched 'You two are late' said Rude Jemma ran up to Kirsty and Reno and said 'I'm so glad you're here........it's Alice'.**

**Kirsty and Reno looked at Jemma. Kirsty took her coat off then tossed it on to the floor. 'What has she done how' groaned Kirsty shaking her safe to some the water off. Not noticing that she was making Reno wetter then he was.**

'**She's going to spilt us up and partner us up nooooooo' Alice walked up to them and pointed at Reno and Kirsty 'YOUR LATE' Alice shouted. 'I know don't ask why' sighed Kirsty sacking her hair.**

'**And why no uniform' Alice said in a calm voice 'You don't wanna know' replied Kirsty. Alice walked to the middle of the room. Reno and Rude thinking EVIL CHICK ALERT.**

**Everyone is looking at Alice Kirsty and Jemma giving her the evil eye. 'Ok for partners it will be two groups......group 1 is Jemma Reno and Elena........group 2 is Rude Tseng and Kirsty.....and I will stay here'.**

**Sir ran in he looked he was gonna scram he walked up to Tseng and started to sacking him like crazy. Everyone looked at Tseng and he looked like he was ganna be sick.**

**Sir released him Tseng looked like he was drunk. 'Sephiroth he's back......and his got Cloud'. Alice took something out of her pocket and it looked like a giant PSP.**

'**A PSP AWESOMES!' Shouted Kirsty as she pointed at it. **

'**I guess we have to go save him' said Jemma. Vincent came over and covered Jemma randomly with his cape. Then they disappeared in thing of smoke.**

'**Ok that was wired.....when did he get powers like that' whispered Kirsty. Kirsty walked over to sir and said 'Do you know **

**where he is'. Sir nodded yes. Alice came over to sir and said 'Let group 2 go ok' in a really serious voice.**

'**Where is he' said Kirsty in a serious voice. 'Midgar Ryan's house' replied sir.**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Kirsty nodded then walked into sir's office. ****Tseng still looked drunk wobbling side to side like jelly. Tseng tried to walk outside but he missed the door and hit the wall.**

**Rude then helped Tseng to get outside. Rude thinking 'Why me.....why can't Reno go'. When outside Rude looked around wondering where Kirsty is.**

**Kirsty came out of sir's office with an umbrella and a rocket launcher. Everyone was looking at Kirsty 'Why do you need that' said Alice. Kirsty turned to Alice pointing the rocket launcher at her.**

'**Why not .........I always wanted to point a rocket **

**Launcher at Ryan' moaned Kirsty looking at Alice with puppy dog eyes**

'**Put it back......now' said Alice looking at Kirsty with evil eyes 'You're no fun' said Kirsty tossing the rocket launcher to the floor. Kirsty walked to the door in a bad mood.**

'**Kirsty wait what about your.......... guns' said Alice looking at her belt that had two shotguns and a grapple gun on it. 'URRR...BUT...I ALWAYS CARRY THEM' said Kirsty giving Alice the wired eye.**

'**I don't care take it off NOW!' Alice said in a high voice. Kirsty then took off the belt and gave it to Reno 'Happy now' moaned Kirsty.**

'**Yes...but now the boys have to take there's off'. Rude unwillingly took his off then took Tseng's off. Rude gave the belts to Alice.**

'**Hey wait so how are we supposed to defend our self's' shouted Kirsty.**

**Alice walked away into the kitchen 'arhhh' shouted Kirsty walking outside. Meanwhile at Vincent's tree house 'Don't worry about the EVIL WOMAN your safe here' whispered Vincent to Jemma. **

'**Evil woman.......thinking......thinking.......Kirsty's not evil' said Jemma. 'No not Kirsty is that..........ALICE!' Vincent replied. Vincent walked over to TV and though the TV out the window.**

**It fell on someone and that someone was Cid.**

**Jemma walked over to Vincent and said **

'**Why did you kill the TV..........was it EVIL' said Jemma as she looked out of the window. 'Yes......very....evil' said Vincent to Jemma.**

**Vincent then grabs Jemma by the hands and pulls her close and raps his arms around her and kisses her on the lips Jemma then puts her arms around his neck.**

**Back at the base Reno was talking to Elena 'So I've hared you went on a date with Tseng' said Reno as he was flicking the lights on and off. 'No Reno........who told you that' said Elena 'Rude......sir...........Jemma' replied Reno.**

**Reno stopped playing with the lights and sighed 'How about you then..........have you been on any dates' said Elena 'Nope' said Reno in a really bored voice.**

**Reno walked over to the sofa and sat down by Elena. **

'**So you haven't been out with Kirsty then' said Elena in shocked voice.**

'**We are friend's nothing more.........I think' said Reno in a confused voice. 'I think Cloud has a thing for Kirsty anyways they would make a cute couple' said Elena in a sweet voice.**

'**Cloud's no way her type he's.......well he's.....an... EMO!' said Reno as he imaged Kirsty and Cloud kissing.**

'**Why do you care.......if she goes out with Cloud......Your not in love with her are you' said Elena as she looked at Reno. Meanwhile at Ryan's house Rude Tseng and Kirsty were outside making a plan.**

'**I know let's go in guns blazing......Oh I forgot we **

**Can't we have non' said Kirsty sarcastically looking at Rude.**

**Kirsty walked to the door and said 'New plan........we go in and kick some ass' said Kirsty.**

**Before Tseng and Rude could say something Kirsty kicked down the door and ran inside. Rude and Tseng went in after her Rude thinking 'Why do I always get stuck with partners like this'.**

**Kirsty finds Ryan and he be packing Kirsty runs towards Ryan. Ryan then aims his gun at Kirsty and fires. Kirsty thinking **

'**I HEAT ALICE SOOOO MACH RIGHT NOW'.**

**Kirsty jumps into the air and kicks the gun out of Ryan's hands. Tseng then comes out of nowheres and punches him in the face. Ryan then disappears and so does the house they are standing in.**

**Tseng Rude and Kirsty are sanding where a house should be.**

**Well that's just great said Kirsty sarcastically. Tseng comes up to Kirsty and says 'your bleeding'.**

**Kirsty looks at her at her arm 'Oh I'm bleeding that's nice' said Kirsty. Kirsty faints due to loss of blood.**

**Back at the Vincent tree house 'I have to go somewhere but I will be back in a few days' said Vincent. 'Ok you don't need to worry about me' said Jemma in a sad voice.**

**Jemma said goodbye to Vincent and jumped out of the tree house. Jemma looked up at Vincent and waved. Jemma then decided to go to Ryan's house and save Cloud.**

**After endless running Jemma was finally at Ryan's house but to her surprise the house was gone **

'**Uhhhh......where's the house gone' said Jemma in a confused voice.**

**At the base sir was trying to contact Tseng to see if they needed back up or something. Alice then stormed into the room and garbed sir and then said 'Have you seen the mess in the kitchen'**

**Sir looked at Alice 'Alice.....what...the kitchen **

**what's wrong with the kitchen' said sir in a puzzled voice. Alice let go of sir and said 'It's a bloody mass'.**

**Sir sighed and shouted 'RENO'. Reno came into sir's office covered in food. Reno said 'Yes sir' looking at sir as if he wasn't covered in food.**

'**Why were you in the kitchen.........you're not allowed in there'**

**Sighed sir. 'Uhh well I was a little hungry so tried to cook something......but it went wrong' said Reno.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere Ryan came in. In a puff of smoke **

'**You're too late to save Cloud' said Ryan in an evil voice. Ryan walked over to Sir. 'Cloud is evil and soon you will JOIN!' said Ryan.**

**Ryan thinking 'Soon Jemma will be mine......and no one can stop me not even Kirsty and her bottle' Ryan disappeared in a thing of smoke.**

**Sir stood up and looked out of the window 'Reno have you heard form Rude yet' said sir. Uh.....no not yet ...they've been gone for hours' said Reno.**

**2 hours later at the base Jemma arrived 'Oh my god that took for hours ......I bet everyone's mad at me for getting kid napped by Vincent' said Jemma.**

**Jemma looked around but no one's around Jemma was so tired so she decided to have a nap on the sofa Jemma thinking **

'**Every one must be out on missions'.**

**.Jemma....Jemma...uh...JEMMA WAKE UP!' Jemma opened her eyes to find Kirsty standing over her. Kirsty was cover in cuts and burses she was bleeding. 'OMG..KIRSTY WHAT HAPPEND YOUR BLEEDING!' shouted Jemma.**

'**It's Ryan.....he's got Tseng and Rude......... we need to save them' said Kirsty in an out of breath voice. Kirsty then collapsed on the floor. 'OMG...KIRSTYS DEAD!' Shouted Jemma. **

'**I'm not dead...just in pain' replied Kirsty.**

**Jemma stood up and helped Kirsty up off the floor. 'Kirsty what happened?' said Jemma. 'We..went to Ryan's ..house but the house disappeared' before Kirsty could finish she fainted**

****Flashback** **

'**Uh...where am I' said Kirsty as she stood up. 'Your in the helicopter....you got shot' said**** Tseng****. 'You should not run into things like that' said Rude looking at Kirsty.**

**Kirsty looked outside the window Kirsty thinking**

'**I won't some ice cream'. Kirsty stepped out of the helicopter and ****Tseng and Rude followed.**

'**It's times like this I wish I joined Solider' sighed Kirsty.**

'**Well what should we do now' said Rude. 'CRY' said Kirsty. Kirsty sat on the pavement.**

'**I guess we should head back' said Tseng.**

'**You do that I'll stay here......maybe the house we come back' said Kirsty in a not bothered voice.**

**Tseng and Rude grabbed Kirsty by the arms and tried to drag her into helicopter. 'What are you doing let go of me' said Kirsty stomping her feet.**

**Then out of nowhere Ryan fell from the sky 'HA...you think you can stop me' said Ryan. Kirsty turned around and gave Ryan the evils. 'Ryan....you shot me' said Kirsty.**

'**I know I missed your head' replied Ryan.**

'**That's it Ryan...now your goanna get it...even if I don't have a weapon or a bottle' said Kirsty charging at Ryan.**

**Before Kirsty could attack Ryan got out a knife and stabbed Kirsty in the stomach. Kirsty pulled out the knife still able to stand she tried to attack again.**

**Kirsty kicked Ryan in the face. Kirsty dropped to the ground Ryan looked at Kirsty. 'Now you DIE!' Said Ryan pulling out a gun. Tseng and Rude then went to rescuer Kirsty. **

**Tseng punched Ryan in the face Ryan dropped the gun. Tseng and Rude stood in front of Kirsty. Ryan though a material at them. Kirsty looked up and they were gone.**

****End of flashback** **

**Jemma picked Kirsty up and put her on the sofa. **

'**I hope someone gets here soon' said Jemma. The phone rang Jemma answered the phone it was Alice. 'Alice come quick KIRSTYS DIEING!' Said Jemma though the phone. **

'**We be there soon' said Alice. An hour later Alice Elena and Reno rushed in Saying 'Where's Kirsty....Is she ok'. Everyone gathered around Kirsty who was still asleep.**

'**OMG....KIRSTYS DEAD' shouted Reno. 'I'm not dead' said Kirsty. Reno hugged Kirsty 'I'm so happy your alive' said Reno. 'Ok you can let go now Reno' said Kirsty.**

**Reno let go of Kirsty. Elena was looking around 'Hey where's Tseng and Rude' said Elena. 'They disappeared...... I think **

**Ryan has them' replied Kirsty.**

'**I have to go back and find out' said Kirsty as she stood up. **

'**No we will go your staying here' said Elena. Alice looked at Elena 'I think she should go' said Alice. **

'**Thank you' said Kirsty in pain. Elena grabbed Kirsty **

'**Look at her.....she's bleeding.......she's in no way fit to fight or do anything' said Elena. 'HAY.....I'M FINE IT'S JUST BLOOD' said Kirsty still in pain.**

'**But its Ryan no one can take care of Ryan like Kirsty' said Alice. 'Yes that's why I should go' said Kirsty. 'Look she's staying here....isn't that right guys' said Elena looking at Reno and Jemma.**

**Jemma and Reno nodded 'Fine.....but I'm going to' said Alice. Elena tossed Kirsty to the sofa 'Ok now Reno you stay with Kirsty in case Ryan comes here....everyone else with me 'said Elena.**

_**End of Chapter 2 **_

**Jemma Elena and Alice want to helicopter. Kirsty thinking **

'**What is Ryan planning........Why does he need Cloud'. Kirsty stood up. 'Where are you going' said Reno.**

'**To the kitchen......I want fairy cakes' said Kirsty pointing to the kitchen. 'I'll go you should rest' said Reno. 'Fine' sighed Kirsty sitting down.**

'**Here you go' said Reno sticking a fairy cake in Kirsty's mouth. Kirsty took the cake out of her mouth 'Thanks I guess' said Kirsty.**

**Kirsty took a bite out of the cake. 'Felling any better now' said Reno. 'A little.......well I stopped bleeding' said Kirsty looking at the half eaten cake.**

'**Are you warred about Cloud' said Reno. 'Huh......Cloud why would I be warred about Cloud' said Kirsty looking at Reno confused. Uh....well Elena told me......that you and Cloud would make a cute couple' said Reno.**

**Kirsty shoved the half eaten cake into Reno's mouth. **

'**How did you know we are dating' said Kirsty in shocked voice. Reno looked at Kirsty. He took the cake out of his mouth **

'**Uh...you are going out with him' said Reno in a sad voice.**

**Kirsty started to laugh Reno looked at Kirsty 'What's so funny' said Reno. 'Nothing......I'm not going out with Cloud.....I was joking' said Kirsty laughing. **

'**Why do you care if I'm seeing Cloud anyways' said Kirsty looking at Reno. 'Uhh....well he's not your type....you should date someone more like' Said Reno.**

'**More like****who........why should you care who I'm dating anyways' said Kirsty. Reno did not reply Kirsty stood up and garbed Reno's hand. 'Come on let's go' said Kirsty.**

'**Go......go where' said Reno getting dragged by Kirsty. **

'**Out I'm bored' said Kirsty. Meanwhile at the helicopter**

'**This time Ryan gone too far.......I mean Ryan being evil is one thing but now he's kidnapping people' said Jemma.**

'**I still think that Kirsty should have gone instead' said Alice. **

'**Why Kirsty' said Jemma looking at Alice confused. **

'**Because Ryan is scared of Kirsty........but if your here maybe we can stop him' said Alice.**

'**Maybe......I'm going to see**** Elena see must be lonely at the front all by herself' said Jemma. Jemma walked to the front of the helicopter. 'Hi how are you' said Jemma. 'Tired and hungry' said Elena.**

'**Elena why did I have to come I should of stayed with Kirsty.........Why did you tell Reno to stay with Kirsty and not me' said Jemma. 'So they can be alone' said Elena. 'Alone why would they need to be alone' said Jemma.**

**Elena sighed 'I think Reno really like's Kirsty' said Elena. 'Well they are friends' said Jemma. Elena looks at Jemma 'Oh....I get it now' said Jemma.**

**Elena lands the helicopter Jemma looks out the window surprised to see the house is there. 'But...uh.....that was not there before.......my head hurts' said Jemma.**

**Everyone gets out of the helicopter. 'Ok we need a plan......One of us should sneak in though the window....and' before Elena could finish Alice said 'WRONG.......we should wait till they come out......then attack'. **

'**Uh....maybe we should go get Reno and Kirsty.......and we don't weapons' said Jemma. Elena and Alice looked at Jemma giving her the evils. Jemma thinking 'SCARY'. Sephiroth came out of the house he had a Ryan hair cut.**

'**OMG his hair is so funny' giggled Jemma. Jemma turned around and Elena and Alice were giving each other the evils. 'I'm going to the helicopter....you're scaring me' said Jemma.**

**Jemma walked to the helicopter and sat down. Meanwhile Reno and Kirsty were somewhere in Midgar 'Kirsty where are we going' said Reno. 'To my house.....I need to change my blood covered clothes' Kirsty said in a happy voice.**

'**Come on we are nearly there' said Kirsty as she garbed Reno then ran down the road. When they arrived Kirsty unlocked the door then they went in. 'I'm getting in the shower.......Reno stay out of the Kitchen'.**

**Kirsty ran into her bedroom garbed some random clothes then ran into shower. Reno saw Kirsty's dairy on top of the TV. Reno thinking 'Well she said not to go into the kitchen she said nothing about reading her dairy'. Reno picked up the dairy and started to read.**

**Dear dairy**

**Today was one of the worst days of my life April who is very EVIL told David who is very HOT that I was dating someone when I wasn't and Jemma told me that he was gonna ask me out.**

**And on top of that she's be going round saying I'm a shinra experiment **

**5 years ago **

**Reno flips over some pages**

**Dear dairy**

**Today was my first day as a Turk nothing happed I was just playing with weapons all day. Jemma blew something up in the lab soooo funny. She also said she was stupid.**

**They is one person I work with who is really SEXY and funny maybe a bit stupid his name is Reno and his so HOT. **

**3 year ago**

**Reno flips some more pages**

**Dear dairy**

**OMG Jemma going out with Vincent I did not see that coming I think he looks like a vampire. **

**Also had food fight with Reno that was funny I WON. Reno got banned from the Kitchen. Reno was angry with me for days. He's so cute when his angry. **

**6 months ago**

**Kirsty comes out of the bathroom Reno hides the dairy behind a pillow. Kirsty sits down by Reno 'So I see you haven't been in the kitchen then' said Kirsty**

**Reno was looking at Kirsty 'So what to do now.... I wonder if everyone's ok' said Kirsty. Kirsty put her head on Reno's arm. 'I'm so sleepy' Kirsty said as she fell asleep.**

**Reno picked up the dairy and started to read it again. Reno thinking 'What else has she wrote about me'. **

**Dear dairy**

**I'm grounded a again for sneaking into the shinra building but still I want to know what they do there. Dad doesn't say anything about what he does.**

**I wonder what dad dose as head Turk. What is a Turk anyways? And what dose mum do in the lab?**

**All I know is that mum works for someone called Hojo what a bad name. I heat living in sector 7 **

**5 years ago**

**Reno puts the dairy down Reno thinking 'Sector 7...... I didn't blow up her family.....did I?'. Reno looks at Kirsty asleep on his arm.**

**Meanwhile at the helicopter Jemma was sitting outside on the pavement. 'Aha I have a plan' said Jemma getting up. Jemma walked up to the and knocked on the door.**

**Ryan opened the door 'Oh my god JEMMA!......you came to join me' said Ryan. 'No.........Ryan stop this now or else.....let Rude and Tseng go and maybe Cloud' said Jemma.**

'**Well......for you OK' said Ryan. Ryan pointed over at a tree and Rude and Tseng were tied to it. 'Ryan don't kidnap anyone else....ok' said Jemma. **

**Jemma ran over to the tree and fell over on the way 'Hey guys I'm here to save you' said Jemma. Rude thinking **

'**Why Jemma.....where's Alice'.**

**Jemma cut the rope using a piece of glass she found on the ground. 'What happened to Ryan is he dead........I hope he is' said Rude. 'No I don't think we have to worrier about him' said Jemma.**

**Jemma Tseng and Rude walked over to Alice and Elena. They were still giving each other the evils. 'Ryan's been taken care of' Jemma said to Alice and Elena.**

'**Well about TIME!' said Alice. Where's the two sugar high' Turks then' said Tseng. 'They are at the base Kirsty was dying' replied Jemma.**

**Everyone went into the helicopter 'Hey Tseng can I ask you something.......alone' whispered Jemma. Tseng nodded Jemma garbed Tseng and they went into a corner.**

****The Jemma Plan****

'**Hey I have a plan.....a good plan and it includes you.......here's the plan...you're going to ask Kirsty out on a date.......and it will make Reno and Elena confess there love.....to you and Kirsty......and it will be awesome' **

**Tseng looked at Jemma 'Ok I like that plan.....I'll do it......but what if she says no' said Tseng. 'She won't she never turns guys down unless it's Ryan' said Jemma**

'**Well ok if your sure it will work' said Tseng. Alice and Rude were looking at them thinking 'what are they talking about'.**

**Jemma and Tseng were nodding at each other.**

'**But don't you think that Reno and Kirsty would make an awesome couple' said Jemma. 'I guess but I don't want any little Kirsty's and Reno's runny around everywhere' said Tseng. **

**Tseng's Flash-forward **

'**Uncle Tseng uncle Tseng I want some sweeties.....Rezo has some' Tseng was looking at the three kids. And they were all sugar high like their parents.**

'**Uncle Tseng look what I found' said the child holding a rocket **

**Launcher. 'COOL! I WANT ONE TOO' said the other two kids. 'Uncle Tseng I want ice cream........I want fairy cakes.......I want a doughnut' said the child that looked a lot like her mother.**

'**Uncle Tseng when is mummy and daddy coming back' said two of the kids. I want a bottle of lucozade uncle Tseng.**

**End of Flash-forward**

**Tseng went pale and Jemma was poking him 'Tseng are you ok you look a bit ill' said Jemma. 'I think I need to sit down' said Tseng. 'Well he became ill very sudden' said Jemma**

**Back at Kirsty's house Reno and Kirsty were asleep on sofa. Reno had his arms around Kirsty. Phone rang 'Urr.........damn phone turn off' moaned Kirsty in a sleepy voice.**

'**That's it that phones going down' said Kirsty standing up. Kirsty pick up the phone 'What is it' said Kirsty in an evil voice. 'It's me Jemma don't hurt me'. 'You woke me up' said Kirsty still in an evil.**

'**Oh so did you and Reno well you know' said Jemma. 'No' said Kirsty. 'Reno's on the sofa sleeping' said Kirsty. 'You need to come here ASAP Tseng wants to ask you something' said Jemma**

**Kirsty looked at Reno who was still asleep on the sofa. Kirsty sighed she walked over to the book case and picked up a book and threw it at Reno.**

**Reno woke up and fell off the sofa Kirsty looked at him. 'Time to go Tseng has something important to tell me' said Kirsty. 'My head hurts' said Reno.**

**Kirsty helped Reno up off the floor Kirsty got out her phone **

'**I hope Lara's in' said Kirsty calling Lara. 'Why are you calling your friend now' said Reno. 'Why not.......anyways she has a car I don't want to walk back to the base' said Kirsty.**

'**Hey La La........could I ask for a favour............well me and a friend need a ride...............Ok thanks' Kirsty put the phone down. 'She will be here in five' said Kirsty.**

'**I want a doughnut...............do you want one Reno' said Kirsty skipping into the kitchen. 'YAP...........I love doughnuts' replied Reno. Kirsty looked around the kitchen 'AHA doughnuts' said Kirsty looking at a box of doughnuts.**

**Kirsty picked up the box doughnuts and walked out of the kitchen. Kirsty walked over to Reno. 'Aha.......I know where it is now' said Kirsty. Kirsty gave the box doughnuts to Reno and ran into bedroom.**

'**I GOT IT' shouted Kirsty. Kirsty want back into the living room. Kirsty walked over to Reno. 'What was that about' said Reno. 'I FOUND MY.......IPOD' said Kirsty pulling out an IPOD form her pocket.**

'**Awesome...........Oh by the way Jemma owes me an iPod she broke mine' said Reno. 'Well you should never give things to Jemma she WILL DROP IT' said Kirsty. **

_**End of Chapter 3 **_

'**Hay Kirsty it's me Lara open the door' said Lara knocking on the door. Reno opened the door to let Lara in. 'Your not Kirsty....are you Kirsty's boyfriend?' said Lara.**

**Kirsty ran out of the door past Reno and Lara. 'I'll drive' said the sugar high Kirsty jumping up and down. 'No I think I will drive' said Lara. 'Fine.......whatever I don't care' said Kirsty in a really happy voice.**

**Everyone got in the car Lara was driving and Reno was in passenger seat Kirsty was in the back. Kirsty was listening to her iPod. Kirsty and Reno were bored so they were playing with the windows.**

**Lara thinking 'God they are so annoying........I thought I would never meet anther Kirsty......but I was wrong'. 'Hay Lara are we there yet I'm****bored' cried Kirsty.**

'**I think we are 15 mins away' said Lara. Meanwhile at the base Jemma and Tseng were talking about THE PLAN 'Ok are you ready to ask Kirsty out' said Jemma.**

'**No........what if this makes things worse Elena might think I love Kirsty' said Tseng. 'That's the plan..........Elena will confess her love for you as soon as she sees you kissing Kirsty' said Jemma.**

'**Kiss........I'm not kissing Kirsty.....no way' said Tseng. 'Well you might have to if you want to be with Elena' said Jemma. 'I don't care....I'm NOT KISSING HER' said Tseng.**

**Jemma pushed Tseng out into living room. 'Don't worry I know what I'm doing' said Jemma. 'That's why I'm scared' said Tseng. Alice was talking to sir in his room. **

'**Do you think Jemma and Kirsty should be working here?' said Alice. 'I mean well I don't think that they are trained good enough to be Turks' said Alice. 'I will think about it ok' said sir.**

'**I think that they should stay........I don't care what you think.......you don't know anything' said Elena. 'Maybe I should go get the boys and see what they have to say about this' said Elena.**

'**HAY GUYS WE ARE HERES NOW!' shouted Kirsty as she walked into base. 'Now's your chance go ask her' said Jemma pushing Tseng over to Kirsty. 'What do you have to tell me' said Kirsty.**

**Uhhh.......well I...Was wondering if you would like to go out tonight.....with me' said Tseng. 'Ok why not' said Kirsty looking a bit confused.**

'**Is that it I thought that it was something important' said Kirsty. 'Uh.... Kirsty what about your boyfriend?' said Lara. 'Uhhh......last time I checked I was single' said Kirsty in a confused voice. **

'**Do I have a boyfriend.......thinking.......thinking.......thinking.....no I don't I'm sure' said Kirsty. 'Oh never mind' said Lara looking at Kirsty. 'Lara can you take me home.........Tseng see ya at 10.30 then bye' said Kirsty.**

**Kirsty and Lara leafed 'I'm going home to see ya guys laters' said Reno. Jemma nodded at Tseng. Tseng thinking 'Why....Why me.....Why Jemma's plan....WHY!'**

'**Remember you might have to kiss her.......YOU MIGHT' said Jemma. 'Oh but if you do make sure Reno and Elena can see you two kiss' said Jemma. **

_**The Date**_

**Kirsty's listening to her iPod she starts to sing **

**Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.**

**Tseng knocks on the door 'Oh it's 10.30 time to go' said Kirsty. Kirsty opens the door Tseng looks at Kirsty wearing a red dress. 'Ok let's go.....uh where are we going?' said Kirsty. 'Hmm I got it let's go to a night club' said Kirsty.**

**Kirsty grabs Tseng 'This way it's only down the road' said Kirsty. A few minutes later they arrive at the club. 'I come here a lot..........OMG its Yuffie HAY YUFFIE!' said Kirsty.**

'**OMG.....KIRSTY!' shouted Yuffie jumping up in the air. 'Hay I haven't seen you in like ever' said Yuffie. 'Why are you with Tseng I thought you might be with Reno' said Yuffie.**

'**No I'm on a date with Tseng' said Kirsty. 'Oh by the way a saw Jemma a min ago' said Yuffie. 'Awesome........ok see ya laters' said Kirsty.**

'**Ok hope to see you soon bye bye' said Yuffie. Kirsty walked around with Tseng 'Hmm I wonder if Jemma still in here' said Kirsty.**

'**Never mind let's dance' said Kirsty 'Oh wait I can see everyone over there' said Tseng. Tseng pointed to the corner of the room. And there was Jemma, Rude, Reno and Elena.**

**Kirsty ran over to everyone 'Hi guys.......why are you here......did someone die or something' said Kirsty. 'Wow you look nice in that dress........we are here because we were ****bored****' said Reno.**

'**Thanks' said Kirsty 'Do you want to dance' said Tseng holding his hand out to Kirsty. 'Ok sure' replied Kirsty.**

**Tseng walked on the dance floor with Kirsty. Reno and Elena sighed and Jemma nodded with a smile on her face. 'Reno why are we here again' said Elena.**

'**Uh.....well it would be..... funny to see them to out on a date' said Reno. Elena and Reno watch Kirsty and Tseng dancing together and they were dancing very close together.**

**Kirsty and Tseng walk up to everyone 'That was fun' said Kirsty. Jemma trips over and pushes Tseng into Kirsty and they KISS. Elena runs out of the club. Kirsty and Tseng pull away from each other 'ELENA WAIT' shouted Tseng. **

**Tseng runs after Elena she starts to cry after leaving the club. 'Elena it's not what you think.......Jemma pushed me into Kirsty' said Tseng. Elena looks at Tseng 'I love you Tseng' said Elena.**

'**I love you too' said Tseng. Elena jumped into Tseng's arms and kisses him. Jemma looks around the corner at Tseng and Elena kissing. Jemma thinking 'The plan is working'. **

**Back at the club 'I'm going home to clean my glasses........see you tomorrow' said Rude. Kirsty looks around 'Where's Jemma gone' said Kirsty.**

'**Looks like it's just me and you' said Reno. Reno looked around but Kirsty was gone. Kirsty was talking to one of her friends on the other side of the room. 'Hey RENO I'm over here' said Kirsty. **

**Reno walked over to Kirsty 'Reno this is Mio she's one of my awesome friends' said Kirsty. 'Hi.......sorry but I have to go now my sister is home alone and she's retarded' said Mio.**

'**Oks byes' said Kirsty hugging Mio. Reno garbed Kirsty's hand 'Let's dance........I'm****bored' said Reno. Kirsty nodded and followed Reno to the dance floor.**

**Reno pulled Kirsty close to him and but his arms around her. Jemma was spying on them 'He better kiss her sometime soon coz I'm want to go to bed' said Jemma.**

'**Jemma what are you doing' said Vincent from behind Jemma 'I'm mach making' said Jemma as she turned around. 'VINCENT.........your back' shouted Jemma.**

'**Did you just say you were mach making........who are you mach making........not me I hope' said Vincent. 'No I'm getting Tseng and Elena together and Kirsty and Reno together........your mine' said Jemma.**

'**Is it working' said Vincent. 'YEP.......Tseng and Elena were kissing all coz of MY PLAN' replied Jemma. Jemma turned around to see if Reno and Kirsty were kissing but they were gone.**

'**Where did they go..........did they kiss......they better have' said Jemma. 'Jemma I need to tell you something.........something important' said Vincent.**

**Jemma looked at Vincent 'But I can't tell you.........but I will vary soon....just not today' said Vincent. 'Tell me....Tell me Tell me Tell me....Tell me' moaned Jemma.**

'**No sorry Jemma I can't' said Vincent walking away. 'Hey come back here and TELL ME' said Jemma in an angry voice. **

'**Hey Reno where are we going' said Kirsty getting dragged by Reno. 'Somewhere quite' replied Reno. 'That sounds........boring' said Kirsty.**

**Reno stopped 'Why are we at your house' said Kirsty 'Because it's somewhere quite' said Reno. 'Ok......as long as you have cupcakes I don't care' said Kirsty.**

**Reno opened the door and they went in 'Wow it's not messy' said Kirsty. 'Anyway why did you want to go somewhere quite?' said Kirsty looking at Reno as if he was going to say something important.**

'**Um Kirsty......I need to tell you something' said Reno. 'Well what do you what to say to me' said Kirsty. Kirsty thinking 'He's not dying is he......or maybe he's getting married'.**

'**I.....I LOVE YOU KIRSTY!' shouted Reno. Reno then grabs Kirsty and kisses her. Kirsty then puts her hands around Reno's neck.**

**Kirsty's mobile starts to ring Kirsty pulls away from Reno and answers it also thinking 'I heat phones'. 'Hello.......Lara I'm busy........Call me tomorrow.....bye' said Kirsty though the phone.**

**Kirsty turns off the phone then turns to Reno and kisses me Reno thinking 'Hay the plan worked'.**

**Ring.....Ring.....Ring 'Uh......phone turn off' groaned Kirsty. Ring.....Ring 'Arrrr' shouted Kirsty as she fell out of bed. Kirsty answers the phone. 'HeLlO' said Kirsty 'Uh......Reno you sound....um different' said Rude on the other side of the phone.**

**Kirsty then realised she answered Reno's phone 'Rude.......what time is it' said Kirsty. 'Um.....Kirsty why do you have Reno's phone.......it's 12.30' said Rude. **

'**Well it woke me up............anyways do you want to speck to Reno' said Kirsty. 'Yes......I don't what to know what happed last night' said Rude. Kirsty looked on the bed and Reno was fast asleep.**

'**Hold on' Kirsty said though the phone **

'**RENO WAKE UP!' shouted Kirsty. Reno didn't move Kirsty went on the bed and pulled Reno's ponytail really hard. 'Oucyie' said Reno in pain.**

'**Why....did...you.....do.....that' said Reno in pain. 'Rude's on the phone he wants to speak to you' said Kirsty rubbing her eyes. Reno takes the phone form Kirsty.**

'**Yo Rude.......ok see you later' said Reno. Kirsty got dressed then ran out of the room 'Spam I'm so late' said Kirsty. Reno put the phone down.**

'**Uh....Kirsty.....oh she's gone' said Reno looking around the room. After a few min Kirsty got to her house Kirsty opened the door and rushed in side. Kirsty went into the bed room **

'**Hi Kirsty.....I'm back....did you miss I missed you' said a girl jumping out at Kirsty.**

**Kirsty fell on the floor in shock 'What...are you doing in my house.....Ginger I thought you moved away far away' said Kirsty. **

**Ginger is an 16 year old girl who is obsessed with Kirsty she wants to be Kirsty. 'I was but I moved back because it's better here......and I thought you would miss me....I missed you' said Ginger.**

'**One more year to go before I can be a Turk then we can be partners' said Ginger looking in Kirsty dairy. 'Give me that....now' said Kirsty trying to get it back. **

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Kirsty got the dairy back after running around the room a few times. 'Anyway how did you get in' said Kirsty. 'The window........I've been here since 7 o'clock' said Ginger.**

**Kirsty went to the wardrobe and picked some clothes and got changed. 'Where were you all night..........out with a secret boyfriend.......who is he tell me' said Ginger jumping up and down.**

'**Go home Ginger.......I'm not in the mood' said Kirsty getting changed. 'Ok I'll come back later.....BYE BYE' said Ginger running out of the bed room.**

'**SPAM....I forgot my phone.....I will have to go back to Reno's........I don't have time....... I'll get it later' cried Kirsty. Kirsty garbed her jacket and rushed to the train station. **

**Meanwhile at the Vincent cave (YES HE HAS A CAVE TOO COZ HE'S COOL). 'Hey Vincent......I love you......I should move in don't you think' said Jemma looking around the cave.**

'**Uh.......Um can we talk about this later.......maybe next week' said Vincent. 'YOU DON'T LOVE ME' cried Jemma. 'Jemma don't cry I do love you but.....um' said Vincent trying to make Jemma not cry.**

'**So when can I move in' said Jemma happily jumping up in the air. 'Whenever you want I don't care anymore' moaned Vincent as he nodded his head. I will move in tomorrow.....I'm have to tell Kirsty.**

**Jemma jumped in the air Jemma thinking 'OMG....best day of my life.....SO HAPPY...go me'. Vincent thinking 'Why...Why....Why me....Why not Rude or Reno'.**

'**Vincent we have to tell everyone that we are moving in together' said Jemma pulling Vincent. Jemma and Vincent headed for Kirsty's house. **

**Meanwhile at Reno's house 'I can't believe Kirsty left her phone I better go give it her back.........hmm or I could read all her messages' said Reno. **

**Reno turns on the phone and looks at her text messages.**

**Text message no 1**

**Hey how's you I was wondering if you could do a job for me could you kill my boyfriend you know his ex**

**Well he's been sending her messages saying when can I see you again I love you lots**

**KILL HIM PLEASE **

**Text message no 2**

**Hi it's me Yuffie I was thinking we should get together and find some****material **

**Text message no 3**

**Hi just checking to make sure we are still on for Sunday remember 1.15pm train station **

**xxxx David **

**Reno turns off the phone 'I have to go to the train station' said Reno putting the phone in his pocket. Reno rushed to the train station.**

**Kirsty finally arrived at the station 'I'm sooo late it's 2.00 o'clock......he's going to hate me for being so late' thought Kirsty. Kirsty sees David sitting down on a wall.**

'**David I'm so so sorry I woke up late' said Kirsty out of breath. 'Why am I not surprised.........your never good when it comes to mornings' said David.**

'**Well you know me' said Kirsty taking a deep breath. 'Are you ok.........did you run all the way here' said David jumping off the wall. **

**Kirsty nodded and looked at David 'Your taller.......god it's been years since we saw each other' said Kirsty looking up at him. 'No your just shrieking........it's been 4 years' replied David.**

'**Well what do you want to do then' said Kirsty still looking up at David. 'Let's go for a walk round' said David grabbing her hand. Reno saw them across the road.**

**And he decided to spy on them 'He better not try and kiss her or he's dead......she's mine' said Reno following them.**

**David says to Kirsty 'Do you know why I came here'. 'Uh.....you felt like it at the time' said Kirsty. 'No....I came to see you again I missed you........I love you' said David.**

**Kirsty thinking 'Why is everyone saying they love me lately.........am I dreaming or something......... next Tseng and Rude will be saying they love me'. Kirsty looked at David and says 'Oh.....ok...that's nice'. **

'**Do you feel the same' said David getting really close to Kirsty. 'Umm......Umm...... well I' before Kirsty could finish David garbed Kirsty and kissed her.**

**Reno came running in and punched David in the face. 'Get off my woman' said Reno. David then stood in front of Kirsty 'If you want a fight bring it on' said David.**

**Back at Kirsty's house Jemma ran up to the door and it was open. 'Kirsty.....Kirsty are have NEWS' said Jemma running in like a loony.**

'**Oh hey Jemma.....I thought you where Kirsty but you not' said Ginger reading a book. 'Ginger....your back.....dose Kirsty know' said Jemma. 'Yep......Oh I have to go now bye' said Ginger handing the book to Jemma.**

**Ginger ran out of the house Jemma looked at the book in her hands and it was Kirsty's dairy. Jemma sat down and started to read it. **

**Dear dairy**

**I don't believe it mum dad they are dead......All my friends dead.**

**Apart from Jemma........every things gone.........Haruhi I hope she got out.**

**Me and Jemma have been wondering around all day......where are we supposed to go now.**

**Everyone we know is dead..........It's feels like it my fault......if only I was there...... maybe things might be different.**

**4 Years ago **

**Jemma flipped over some pages**

**Dear dairy**

**Me and Haruhi were making food bombs and it was so funny then I took them to school and set them off in the class room.**

**April got told off coz I said it was her. She said 'I'm going to get you back for this' I doubt that.**

**5 Years ago **

**Dear dairy**

**Me Haruhi and Jemma were massing around in the lab and we blew half of it up.**

**Me and Haruhi traded places I love having a twin but we are non-identical so it was a bit hard but it was fun.**

**5 Years ago **

**Jemma closed the dairy and put it on the bookcase.**

'**I wonder where she is........Oh she might be at Reno maybe my plan worked' said Jemma.**

'**Oh never mind I will see them tomorrow at work I'll tell them then' said Jemma. Jemma walked out and headed for Rude's house.**

'**Oh well Rude better be in...or else' said Jemma walking down the road. Jemma's phone starts to ring 'I'm vibrating' said Jemma. Jemma answers her phone. **

'**Hello.....Hello.....must of hung up' said Jemma. Jemma put her phone back in her pocket. Meanwhile at the train station Reno and David were fighting.**

'**Ok we should stop now' said David wiping his blood covered face. 'Ok........but she's mine' said Reno. Kirsty looked at them thinking 'I hope they stop fighting soon'.**

'**Kirsty loves me.......not you......I've known her since we were little' said David. 'Well me and Kirsty got off last night' said Reno sticking his tongue out****.**

**David then said 'Your lying' 'Nope......ask her' said Reno. David looked at Kirsty. Kirsty was playing on her iPod David went up to Kirsty and took her ear phones out.**

'**Is it true that you got off with Reno last night' said David. 'RENO YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT LAST NIGHT' said Kirsty giving Reno the evil eye.**

'**It's true........Ok Kirsty who do you love' said David. 'I.....I LOVE RENO COZ.......WELL HIS RENO' said Kirsty hugging Reno.**

'**Ok I get it I'll go' said David sadly. 'I'm sorry David but I love Reno.......can we still be friends' said Kirsty. 'Yes of course' replied David.**

'**Well see you later I'm going to get food....bye' said Kirsty walking to some random food shop. 'Hey wait for me' said Reno running to catch up with Kirsty.**

'**Reno now that we are going out.....can I have some money.......I hungry' said Kirsty looking at food. Reno gave Kirsty 1000gill 'Thanks Reno....you're so awesome' said Kirsty.**

'**I know' said Reno nodding his head. A few min later Kirsty came out with a bag of food.**

'**Oh Reno..... how did you know I was at the train station' said Kirsty biting in to a muffin. 'I just knew' said Reno in an unsure voice.**

'**Cool....Reno do you have my phone I think I forgot to pick it up on the way out' said Kirsty. 'Yep....it's in my pocket........here catch' said Reno tossing the phone to Kirsty.**

**Kirsty put the bag of food on the floor and turned the phone on. 'I got 15 messages......and 6 missed phone calls.....I got a message from Jemma' said Kirsty**

**Text Message no 1**

**OMG I got some good news to tell you about me and Vincent **

**NO I'm not pregnant it's something else.**

**I'll tell you when I see you**

**Jemma**

**Text Message no 2**

**I know it's your day off tomorrow but can you come in there is something I need to tell you**

**Rufus **

**Kirsty turns off the phone and puts it in her pocket. 'Oh great sir wants to see me tomorrow.......I think Jemma is pregnant' said Kirsty looking at Reno.**

'**OMG Jemma's pregnant.......we should get Tseng to baby sit that would be funny' said Reno. 'Reno can you come to work with me tomorrow.....please' said Kirsty giving Reno puppy dog eyes.**

_**Final Chapter **_

'**Sure....I don't mind as long as you're with me I don't care' said Reno. 'Tanks.....he's properly going to tell me off for something I did' said Kirsty.**

'**Well come on I need to go home and make sure Ginger hasn't burnt down my house......she sent me 10 text messages' said Kirsty picking up the bag of food. **

'**Ginger.... I thought she moved' said Reno taking the bag of food off Kirsty. 'She moved back...she missed me' sighed Kirsty starting to walk down the path.**

**Meanwhile Jemma was at Rude's house telling him the good news. 'So what do you think.....you must be so happy for me' said Jemma really happily voice.**

**Rude was just standing there nodding not actually listing to what Jemma was saying. Jemma started to jump up and down 'Go me....Go me.....Go me....I'm awesome...Go me' shouted Jemma.**

**Rude thinking 'When is she going to leave......I need to clean 25 pairs of sun glasses'. Jemma stopped jumping around 'Hey Rude do you know where Kirsty is' said Jemma**

'**Well I think she's either turned into Reno or she spend the night with and can't tell which phone is hers' said Reno. 'Oh....ok.....wait did you just say she turned into Reno' said Jemma.**

'**No Jemma.....never mind...don't you have somewhere to be' said Rude opening the front door trying to get Jemma to leave. 'No but I should go pack I guess' said Jemma walking out the door. **

**As soon as Jemma went out the door. Rude shut and locked the door 'About time she's been here for 2 hours....now I can see to my glasses' said Rude.**

**Back at Kirsty house 'KIRSTY YOUR BACK' shouted Ginger. Kirsty and Reno looked at Ginger who was sitting outside Kirsty's house. 'Yo Ginger long time no see' said Reno.**

'**Ginger why are you here......how long have you been here' said Kirsty opening the door. 'Well I came and gone about...thinking....11 times today Oh by the way Jemma came over some time ago' said Ginger happily.**

'**She has some news to tell you' said Ginger running into house. 'Reno go put the bag in the kitchen...I'll do something with it later' said Kirsty.**

**Kirsty sat down on the window seal 'Hey Kirsty are you dating Reno...or maybe you're dating Tseng' said Ginger. 'Why do you care who I'm seeing' said Kirsty.**

'**So you are dating one of them......its Tseng' said Ginger. 'NO' said Kirsty 'Your dating Reno aren't you' said Ginger. 'Yes' sighed Kirsty.**

'**I knew it you two look good together' said Ginger. Ginger go home I'm not in the mood sighed Kirsty. 'Ok...see you tomorrow' said Ginger.**

'**I'm working tomorrow' said Kirsty 'Well I come see you after work' said Ginger. 'But after work Reno's taking out on a date' said Kirsty.**

**Reno then looked at Kirsty 'I...... am' said Reno. Kirsty was nodding her head. 'Oh yeah I remember now' said Reno. 'Ok then see you whenever' said Ginger leaving.**

'**She's gone finally I thought she would never leave' said Kirsty with relief. Kirsty went over to the sofa and collapsed on to it. Kirsty looked at the clock it was 5.25pm.**

'**God will she ever leave me alone' moaned Kirsty pushing her head into arm of the sofa. Reno walked over to the sofa 'So where do you want to go tomorrow' said Reno tapping on Kirsty head.**

'**Somewhere where Ginger can't find me' said Kirsty with her head still on the sofa arm. 'KIRSTY....KIRSTY I FOUND YOU' shouted two voices.**

**Two people came running into Kirsty's house it was Yuffie and Jemma. Kirsty thinking 'Now what' Kirsty got up off the sofa and sighed. 'Kirsty we have been looking for you......Jemma has something to tell you' said Yuffie. **

'**What is it......let me guess you planning to take over the world' said Kirsty. 'Nope me and Vincent are moving in together........but maybe someday I might take over the world' said Jemma.**

'**WOW for real that's awesome.....so you're not planning to take over the world then' said Kirsty hugging Jemma. 'I'm so happy........I bet he's going to propose any day now' said Jemma jumping up and down.**

'**Kirsty where have you been all day......we have been looking for you' said Yuffie. 'Train**** station' said Kirsty 'Why were you at the train station' said Yuffie. 'Well I went to see David' said Kirsty 'Who's David your boyfriend who you never told us about' said Yuffie.**

'**No he's just a friend....actually Reno's my boyfriend' said Kirsty. 'Hay my plan worked' said Jemma jumping in the air. 'Plan what plan.....Jemma what did you do now' said Kirsty looking at Jemma**

'**The plan of.....the banana' said Jemma. 'Ok whatever' said Kirsty. 'OMG you and Reno.....next you will be getting married......then you will have kids......I can't wait I don't mind babysitting' said Yuffie.**

'**I bet your kids will have bright red hair and will be really hyper.....and Jemma's kids will have black hair and be a bit emo like and they will all have capes' said Yuffie. 'I'M NOT PRAGNENT......and I'm not going to be for years' said Kirsty.**

'**How do you know you might be........you to Jemma you should go and get one of those tasty things' said Yuffie pointing at Kirsty and Jemma.**

'**Well Jemma can..... I know I'm not pregnant.......Why are we having this conversation anyways' said Kirsty rubbing her eyes. 'Why don't you want to have kids.....I bet Reno would like to have kids' said Yuffie turning to face Reno.**

'**Please leave me out of this' said Reno looking at Yuffie. 'So you don't you want to have kids Reno.....Vincent wants to have kids with Jemma....well someday' said Yuffie.**

'**That's it I'm getting in the shower good bye' said Kirsty going into the bathroom. Yuffie thinking 'I bet she will have kids'. 'Well bye Reno...me and Yuffie are going now see ya' said Jemma pulling Yuffie's arm.**

**Jemma and Yuffie left 'So Jemma are you by chance having a baby...coz you can tell me if you are' said Yuffie walking down the path all happy.**

'**Well not that I know of that would be awesome' said Jemma thinking about it. 'Well if you are we have to go baby shopping' said Yuffie happily.**

**At Ryan's house he was plotting an evil plot 'They have no idea what's coming......soon Cloud we be ready.....then they will fall to the Ryan' said Ryan in an evil voice.**

'**Now only if I had some dark material......but where can I get some......Rufus I wonder' said Ryan plotting.**

**Back at Kirsty's house Kirsty came out of the bathroom 'Hay they've gone' said Kirsty with relief. 'I need to get changed...then have a long sleep' said Kirsty walking into the bedroom.**

**Kirsty puts her tinker bell PJs on and just when she's about to get into bed the phone rings. Kirsty answers the phone 'Yello this is the vary sleepy Orange here' said Kirsty thought the phone.**

'**Kirsty you forgot to meet me....we were supposed to go shopping....Kirsty' said Lara in an angry voice. 'Oh.....sorry I forgot.....I'm having an off day' said Kirsty.**

'**Next week I promises......Lara I'm so sorry' said Kirsty. 'Ok next week.....don't forget...OR ELSE' said Lara before she hung up. Kirsty put the phone down and fell into the bed.**

**Next day 'Kirsty.....Kirsty wake up' said Reno pocking Kirsty. 'Kirsty it's 12.35am....you're going to be late' said Reno. 'Go later sleep now....sleep good...sleep make Kirsty happy' moaned Kirsty hugging her pillow.**

**Reno pushed Kirsty out of the bed 'Ouch that hurt.....Reno why did you do that for' said Kirsty rubbing her head. 'You wouldn't get up and you're going to be late' said Reno helping Kirsty up.**

'**Let's go then come on' said Kirsty leaving the room. 'Uh....Kirsty maybe you should get changed first' said Reno. 'That's a good idea' said Kirsty going back into the bedroom. **

**Meanwhile at Jemma's 'There everything is packed.....now I just need some help moving it all' said Jemma looking around the room that was filled with boxes. 'I know maybe if I go to work everyone will be there....I can ask them for help' said Jemma picking up her coat.**

**Jemma headed for the shinra building 'HEY RUDE' shouted Jemma. Rude looked over the road to see Jemma giving him wired hand signals. Rude thinking 'She wants something.....well she has seen me now.....I better go see what she wants'.**

**Rude walked over to Jemma 'Hey Rude can you take me to work' said Jemma. 'Jemma you do know its Sunday....no work' said Rude 'Yes but I want to talk to Rufus' said Jemma garbing Rude and pulling him down the path.**

**A few min later they arrive at the base 'Hey Reno Kirsty' said Jemma running up to them. 'Hey Jem...oh hey Rude.....why are you guys here' said Kirsty 'I'm here to see sir.....and you two' said Jemma.**

'**Sir wants to speak to me.....and Reno's here because he loves me' said Kirsty holding on to Reno's arm. 'Hey Rude....why are you here' said Reno 'Well....I didn't have a chose' said Rude. 'Well let's go' said Kirsty pulling Reno.**

**Kirsty opened the door and she saw her sister Haruhi who she thought was dead. 'Haruhi' said Kirsty in a shocked voice.**

**The End **

**To be continued in the Sisters **


End file.
